


No lo haré

by MessyScriptorium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScriptorium/pseuds/MessyScriptorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué Dumbledore tardó tanto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo haré

Me pidieron que acabara con él. Y no pude hacerlo. Al menos, no en ese momento. No después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

Había sido un solo verano, pero había sido intenso. Y eso es más de lo que muchos podían decir. La mayor parte de las personas buscan la estabilidad de la vida compartida. Pero lo que yo compartí con Gellert en aquella época había sido, a pesar de vivir redeado de ella, cosa de magia.

Pero la muerte de Ariana fue tan trágica, tan desafortunada que se me rompió el corazón. Mi querida hermana. Muerta. Por un hechizo perdido. Ni siquiera sé quién la mató. Pero la culpa caería sobre mis hombros durante toda mi vida. Y sobre los hombros de Aberforth. Ninguno de los dos volvimos a ser los mismos.

Gellert desapareció después de aquel… incidente. No supe más de él, pero no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Sus ojos azules, intensos, apasionados, con el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre ellos de manera desordenada. Y la forma en la que tenía de apartárselo, bruscamente, con impaciencia, porque le incordiaba para explicar los apasionados planes que tenía para el mundo mágico. Para el mundo mágico, y para el mundo muggle.

¡Qué idiota había sido! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta entonces? ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en secundar semejante atrocidad? Gellert había perdido la cabeza, y yo seguía mirándole con los mismos ojos de enamorado que la primera vez, cuando su tía nos había presentado.

Ya entonces, con tan solo esos pocos años que teníamos encima él y yo, desprendía un encanto difícil de describir. Arrollador, como un río en primavera… un río, en el que te metías, y si no tenías cuidado, te arrastraba corriente abajo. Que fue exactamente lo que me pasó a mí. Lo que le pasó a media Europa. Por suerte, o por desgracia, yo encontré una roca. Un muro, más bien, contra el que me estampé. Que me ayudó a despertar de aquel verano.

Pero cuando, muchos años más tarde, el Ministerio de Magia llamó a mi puerta para pedirme que les ayudara a derrotar al que en otro tiempo había sido mi mejor amigo, yo solo pude responder que no pensaba hacer tal cosa. Que había muchos y mejores magos que yo, con más experiencia y mejor cualificados. Que no era lo suficientemente valiente. Lo que no les conté fue el verdadero por qué de mis negativas. Que seguía queriendo a Gellert como el primer día, que su recuerdo se había grabado en mi alma, y que no me dejaba dormir a gusto por las noches. Que aún seguía estremeciéndome cuando recordaba sus manos sobre las mías, en aquellos momentos en los que me rozaba de forma casual, sin querer, para aplicar más fuerza a sus argumentos.

Desgraciadamente, llegó un momento en el que la situación fue insostenible. Los asesinatos se habían duplicado, el terror reinaba en ambos mundos, y mi corazón era el culpable de todo. Así que tomé mi varita y me dirigí al Ministerio de Magia. Les expliqué mis condiciones. No las entendieron. Era de esperar.

—Acabarás con él, Dumbledore.

—No lo haré. Acabaré conmigo.


End file.
